


Practical Wisdom

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch





	Practical Wisdom

It's their first mission out on standard recon since Cam got SG1--_all_ of SG1--back together. It's the first time they've stepped through the gate, not because there was already some problem that needed to be solved, but just to see what they'd find on the other end.

What they find is bare trees, wet and cold leaves that pile up around their ankles, and a three mile walk in the freezing rain to the only structure for miles that turns out to be just an old, empty shed. Not ready to walk back just yet, they flop down inside the building. Cam makes a small fire, Sam makes coffee, Teal'c reads a _Scientific American_ that Cam thinks must be Jackson's or Sam's until he sees T. Chulak on the subscription label, and Jackson writes in his notebook.

"This isn't what I had in mind," Cameron says when Sam hands him his coffee. Everyone looks up with their patient, let's-humor-the-new-guy expression. "Come on. We're SG1, space explorers. There should be alien technology and fascinating new cultures here. Right?"

Sam smiles and says, "Cameron, we're warm, no one's bleeding, and there's coffee. Life gets a lot worse than this."

It doesn't seem very profound at the time, but later when he's up to his neck in malfunctioning alien technology and fascinating alien cultures that want to kill them all, Cam realizes that it was a pretty wise thing to say.


End file.
